fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climber: Big Freeze
Ice Climber: Big Freeze is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a Bomb Production, please do not edit except for spelling errors. It is for the Nintendo 3DS and introduces new platforming gameplay to the Ice Climber series, as well as new characters and a developed story. Gameplay The gameplay of Ice Climber: Big Freeze is that of a platformer with RPG-elements. You, the player, takes control of Popo, while Nana is controlled by a following AI that is always there to help and close behind. (In multiplayer mode, player two takes control of Nana.) Like various Mario games, the player(s) go through various platforming levels in order to complete the level and advance to the next level/world. Throughout the levels, enemies appear that try and impede upon your progress. To defeat these enemies, you can hit them with your trusty mallet. This will not only kill the enemy, but it will also gain you points. If an enemy hits you, one of your health bars "melt". You have a certain amount of lives that represented by images of Popo's head on the top of your screen in the HUD. If all of your health bars melt, one of your lives also melt, resulting in the loss of a life. Losing all of your lives results in a Game Over, where you are asked to either continue or quit the game. Amidst most levels, there are usually one or two Climb Spots, parts of levels that are reminiscent of classic Ice Climbers levels. The purpose of these areas is so that the Climbers can climb mountains to advance to the next area of a level. There are also a few Special Abilities that the Climbers learn. These include Aerial Wallop, Ice Shot, Nana Toss & Duo Copter. Pamphlets to teach the Climbers how to perform these moves can be bought at various stores. Stores are set up in every world and are run by the traveling salesman and Ice Digger, Louis. Aside from Move Pamphlets, items, lives, and Hint Pamphlets, items that give the player a hint about the level, can also be bought. Items & lives can also be found thoughout levels/worlds in crates, ice crystals, and dropped by enemies and/or bosses. Bosses and minibosses are also found, usually at the end or middle of levels, and are stronger than normal enemies. When a boss is defeated, you usually advance to the next world. At the end of levels, a number of things are shown. Your score is shown, the number of items you've collected in a level and the items themselves are shown, and the time it took you to complete the level are shown. Story Icicle Mountain Range is a landscape of treacherous terrain, towering mountains, and, of course, the coldest of climates. For Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, residents of Chill Village and lifelong siblings and partners, this is home sweet home. Now, it is the dead of winter, and the Climbers decide that it is a perfect time to partake in their favorite hobby, ice climbing. However, other Ice Climbers from other villages have also been showing up lately, and they all have one thing on their minds: The Frozen Fortune. It is said that a treasure trove of untold riches rests atop Icicle Summit. The Summit, however, is very far away, and one must have to climb the highest of mountains and suffer the harshest of conditions in order to get there, and then they would have to climb the Summit itself, the highest mountain in the range. And with a strong blizzard approaching, all who dare take the journey would face even more hardships. Though Popo & Nana climb just for the fun of it, they figure that they could bring this alleged fortune back to Chill Village so that the village would be able to buy new supplies and more food in order to restore its former glory as a top-notch village. So, mallets in hand and clothes cozily layered, the Climbers set out for their coolest adventure yet, knowing that they may face some future competition along the way... Playable Characters *Popo & Nana NPCs *Momo *Louis *Niko *Nina *Seals More to come... Enemies *Topi *Fire Topi *Polar Bear *Blizzard Bear *Angry Seal More to come... Levels & Worlds World 1 *Village Outskirts *First Climb *Frozen Slide World 2: Ice Caves *Chilly Caverns Rest TBA... World 3: Hot Springs *Gushing Geysers *Melting Maze *Dry Ice Domain Nintendo WFC TBA Trivia *In the Chilly Caverns level in World 2, several cameos appear when the Climbers are walking through an area that has no enemies, items, or obstacles, just flat ground and the cameos frozen in a giant glacier-like mass of ice behind them. Among a few Seals and Topis frozen in the ice, cameos include a frozen UFO from the EarthBound series, a few frozen Blue Pikmin from the Pikmin series, a frozen Arwing-like ship presumably from the Star Fox series, and a few various frozen Kirby enemies, a Bronto Burt, two Waddle Dees, and a Gordo. *Another EarthBound cameo makes an appearance in all of Louis's shops. A Mr. Saturn clad in an Ice Climber sweater and hood appears in each of the the shops as an item that you can select to buy, but when the Climbers select it, Louis explains the following: "Oh, you want him? 'Fraid he's not for sale. Not 'cuz I like him or anything, he just won't leave. I found him on ma' roof one day and he ran inside. Now, he won't go away. Still, I kinda' enjoy his company... N-not that I enjoy other people's company..." Gallery Screenshots TBA Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Ice Climber (series)